mathcountscompetitionfandomcom-20200215-history
AoPS Minis
AoPS Minis is run by Art of Problem Solving and the MathCounts site. This is a great resource for people hoping to master the MathCounts State Competitions and is an excellent source on qualifying for the National Competition held once every year. Videos File:Mini 72 - Three Dimensional Geometry | File:Mini 71 –Number Sense Problems with Patterns and Remainders | File:Mini 70 - Patterns, Sequences and Series | File:Mini 69 - Solving Counting Problems by Cases | File:MINI 68 - SOLVING COMPLEX ALGEBRAIC EQUATIONS | File:Mini 67 - Optimization Problems | File:Mini 66 - Similarity and Proportional Reasoning | Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:Mini 65 - Seeing Symmetry in Systems of Equations | Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:Mini 64 – More Than One Way to Solve a Problem | Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:Mini 63 – Composed and Decomposed Area and Volume |Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:Mini 62 - Solving Counting Problems with Cases |Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:Mini 61 – More Algebra Strategies |Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:Mini 60 - More Counting Strategies |Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:Mini 59 - Ratios |Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:Mini 58 - Labeling Figures A Geometry Problem Solving Strategy |Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:Mini 57 - Number Sense Looking for Patterns |Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:Mini 56 - Arithmetic Sequences |Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:Mini 55 - Algebraic Equations from Word Problems |Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:Mini 54 - Similar Triangles |Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:Mini 53 - A Different Way to Think About Polynomials |Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:Mini 52 - Geometry More Circles and Right Triangles |Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:Mini 51 - More Shortcuts Using Algebra and Number Sense |Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 50 - Counting Possibilities |Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 49 - Bases and Powers |Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 48 - A Simpler Approach to Find Probability and Count Outcomes |Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 47 -- Area of Irregular Polygons Reboot |Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 46 -- More Sequences, Series and Patterns |Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 45 -- Maximum Area of Inscribed Rectangles & Triangles |Activity Sheet to Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 44 - Recognizing Squares and Solving a Simpler Problem |Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 43 - Using Similarity to Solve Geometry Problems |Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 42 - More Constructive Counting |Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 41 - Analytic Geometry |Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 40 - Sum and Average of an Evenly Spaced List of Integers|Activity Sheet Solutions to Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 39 - Circles and Area Revisited |Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 38 - Solving Quadratic Equations using Substitution Simplification|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 37 - Algebra Rates |Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 36 - Counting Shortcuts with Pascal's Triangle |Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 35 - Using Similarity to Solve Geometry Problems|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 34 - Geometry Circles and Right Triangles |Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 33 - More Constructive Counting |Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 32 - Using Algebra and Number Sense as Shortcuts|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 31 - Constructive Counting|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 30 - Similar Triangles and Proportional Reasoning|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 29 - Sequences, Series and Patterns|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 28 - New Approaches to Rate x Time = Distance|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 27 - Area and Volume |Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 26 - Probability and Counting|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 25 - Sequences |Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 24 - Finding Simpler Ways to Approach a Complex Problem|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 23 - Perfect Squares Using a Simpler Case to Solve a Problem|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 22 - Geometry 30-60-90 Right Triangles |Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 21 - Counting Rectangles in a Grid Squares in a Lattice Grid|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 20 - Using the Difference of Squares to Solve Problems|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 19 - Turning Word Problems into Algebra Equations|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 18 - Areas of Irregular Convex Polygons|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 17 - Relationships Between Arithmetic Sequences, Mean and Median|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 16 - Relationships Between a Box's Dimensions, Volume and Surface Area|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 15 - Probability with Geometry Representations|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 14 - Number Sense Riddles with Remainders and Perfect Squares|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 13 - Counting the Number of Subsets of a Set|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 12 - Arithmetic and Geometric Sequences|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 11 - Tangent Segments & Similar Triangles|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 10 - Squares of Binomials & Working with Repeating Decimals and Radical Expressions|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 9(Part 2) - Seeing Patterns to Make Problems Easier|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 9(Part1) - Seeing Patterns to Make Problems Easier|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 8 - Geometry Auxiliary Lines & Special Right Triangles|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 7 - Counting Paths Along a Grid|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 6 - MATHCOUNTS Poster Solutions|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 5(Part 2) - Perfect Squares Using a Simpler Case to Solve a Problem|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 5(Part 1) - Perfect Squares Using a Simpler Case to Solve a Problem|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 4(Part 2) - Algebra Manipulating Equations|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 4(Part 1) - Algebra Manipulating Equations|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 3 - Arithmetic Sequences Determining the nth Term|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 2 - Counting Methods Number of Arrangements|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 1(Part 2) - Probability Rolling Dice|Activity Sheet File:MATHCOUNTS Mini 1(Part 1) - Probability Rolling Dice|Activity Sheet Category:Videos Category:Resources